


Female Characters X Reader

by MassiveWolfEngineer



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-03 18:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MassiveWolfEngineer/pseuds/MassiveWolfEngineer
Summary: A/N: The middle name I used for Kira is one chosen by one of the writers of Teen Wolf (https://twitter.com/marveidc/status/808513336077848576?lang=en-gb) Also the reader and Kira are either in their 20's or older.





	1. Cute Barista

You smiled as you saw the red headed girl you had been crushing on for quite some time walk into the cafe you worked at. She always seemed to come in whenever she was feeling bad about something and she always ordered the same thing, a hot chocolate with cinnamon. She walked up to the counter and smiled, “One hot chocolate with cinnamon please.” You smiled to yourself and suddenly had an idea, “Since you asked so nicely. What’s your name?” She smiled again, “Lydia.” Even her name is beautiful. You silently sent a prayer to God of LGBTQ+, begging for her to like girls. You wrote her name down on the side of the cup and turned around to start making the drink, as you waited for the machine to finish, you wrote a message on the cup for her. The machine made the ding noise telling you that it was done and you poured the liquid inside into the cup and you added the cinnamon. “Lydia?” She got up from the table in the corner and collected her drink.  
Lydia’s pov.  
I sat back down at the corner table and just as I was about to take a sip, I saw something written on the side, ‘Hi, my name’s Y/N and you’re really cute! Wanna go on a date?“ I smiled and looked back over to the counter to see the barista talking to one of their coworkers when she started laughing at something they said and wow, she’s beautiful when she laughed and its really nice to finally know her name, now I don’t have to keep referring to her as the cute barista. She looked over at me and I mouthed yes. She broke out into a huge smile and started doing a really adorable little happy dance.  
And that is the story of how Lydia Martin met her wife, Y/N L/N.


	2. Good Morning

Annabeth Chase opened her eyes to an unfamiliar ceiling and a bed that was definitely not hers, she couldn't figure out where she was until she saw the sleeping woman lying next to her. She smiled to herself as she leaned over to kiss the soft lips that belonged to Y/N L/N daughter of G/P. As soon as she pulled away, Y/N's beautiful E/C eyes fluttered open and a sleepy smile stretched across her face, it was such an effortless action but it sent the butterflies in Annabeth's stomach into a flurry and she felt like a small child watching a tiger, paralysed by fear and awe at the same time. "I love you." Annabeth had never said that to anyone before, after she saw what love had done to her father, she swore that she would never fall in love, she told herself that she'd be fine by herself but Y/N showed her that Annabeth was not her father and told her numerous times that she would never leave her. Y/N didn't seem surprised by Annabeth's proclamation, instead she placed her hands on Annabeth's face and looked into her stormy determined grey eyes and told Annabeth how much she loved her too.


	3. Early Morning Proposals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The middle name I used for Kira is one chosen by one of the writers of Teen Wolf (https://twitter.com/marveidc/status/808513336077848576?lang=en-gb) Also the reader and Kira are either in their 20's or older.

You sleepily opened your eyes with a lazy smile gracing your features as you remembered who you fell asleep next to the night before. You turned your head, looking for Kira but you discovered that you’re alone in the bed. You frown, wondering if she left, when you hear what sounds like a cup smashing in the kitchen, you smile to yourself, pulling yourself out of bed and towards the kitchen. You walk along the corridor of your apartment to the kitchen, where you lean against the doorframe as you watch your girlfriend pick up the broken handle of a coffee cup. “Morning,” Kira spun round to look at you with wide eyes. “Y/N! I am so sorry, I broke your favourite coffee cup!” You walked over to her and gently took the broken cup out of her hands and placed it on the counter, “Are you okay? Did you cut yourself?” She shook her head, still looking at you with her beautiful doe eyes. “Kira, I don’t care about a cup, cups can be replaced, I can’t replace you. Wait here for a sec, I’ve gotta get something.” You turned back towards your bedroom and practically ran to grab something you’ve been saving for awhile, you rummaged through your coat pockets until you felt your fingers brush against and you pulled it out and ran back into the kitchen. You smiled at Kira and got down on the floor with one knee in front of you, you opened the box and held it out to her, “Kira Ga-yoon Yukimura, I’ve been in love with you since you kissed me on my roof at 3am under the stars. Marry me, we’ll adopt kids, we’ll get an dog, I’ll cry during my vows and we’ll be that old married couple that are still in love when they’re 100. Just say yes.” By the end of your speech, you and Kira were both crying. She nodded and flung herself at you, kissing you while whispering yes in between kisses. You pulled apart, she was sitting on your knee and you slid the ring onto her finger.


End file.
